<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blanket Wars by Freckles_From_Brooklyn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29109681">Blanket Wars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_From_Brooklyn/pseuds/Freckles_From_Brooklyn'>Freckles_From_Brooklyn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Preemptive Fix-it Fics because god knows we're gonna need it [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Jon still has his powers in this one but they're a whole lot weaker, M/M, Post canon, Preemptive Fix-It</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:42:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29109681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_From_Brooklyn/pseuds/Freckles_From_Brooklyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin makes the mistake of trying to steal the blankets in the middle of the night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Preemptive Fix-it Fics because god knows we're gonna need it [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blanket Wars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Martin loved a lot of things about the little cottage that he and Jon shared. It was small and cozy, with woods to hike in, excellent stargazing, and plenty of space for gardening. What he didn’t like about the place was the heating. See, the cottage didn’t have heating. Or at least, it didn’t have functional heating. There certainly wasn’t any heat in the bedroom, which meant every winter, Jon and Martin had to huddle together under layers of blankets to stay warm. Martin groaned, tugging on the blanket a little to dislodge it. He was currently under three layers of blankets, and he was still freezing cold. He rolled over to face the wall, taking the blanket with him. Immediately, a hand grabbed his shoulder and rolled him back the other way. Jon was staring at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he growled. His voice sounded groggy, like he’d just woken up, but his eyes were wide open, sparking with green energy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Christ, were you sleeping with your eyes open again?!” Martin yelped. “Don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>that, it’s creepy as hell!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give me back my half of the blanket,” Jon ordered, and Martin felt the tingly sensation of Jon’s compulsion run through his body. He fought it off as best he could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No way!” he said. “I’m freezing! Get your own blanket, let me have this one!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give it back or I will put my freezing cold feet on you and keep them there for the rest of the night,” Jon threatened, his eyes beginning to glow more steadily and the tingling sensation getting stronger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay, fine!” Martin relented, draping the blanket back over his husband. Jon hummed contentedly and snuggled close to Martin, his eyes sliding closed as if nothing had happened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next morning, Martin woke up first. He shook Jon awake. Jon yawned and stretched before lazily kissing Martin’s cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning love,” he said in that soft, sleepy voice that Martin loved so much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning, darling,” he replied, kissing the top of Jon’s head. “Do you happen to remember what happened last night?” Jon frowned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not with any clarity,” he said. “Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I tried to get more blanket because I was freezing,” Martin said. “And then you threatened me. And compelled me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I?” Jon asked. “What did I threaten you with?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You threatened to put your cold feet on me and keep them there for the rest of the night,” Martin said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I compelled you?” Jon asked, concerned now. “Was— was it bad? I’m sorry, I try to control it, I really do, but I—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Relax.” Martin took Jon’s hand, running his thumb over Jon’s knuckles in a comforting way. “I’m fine. It didn’t cause me to panic or anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I’m sorry anyway,” Jon said. “But based on what you told me, I think you deserved it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dunno if I’d go </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> far,” Martin replied. “But I don’t think I’ll be trying to steal the blankets again anytime soon.” Jon smiled and kissed him again, on the lips this time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” he said. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>